


Norms

by goodnight-tae (SirenDreams)



Category: Monsta X
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, alternate universe - non idol setting, badboy!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-19 22:49:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17010633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirenDreams/pseuds/goodnight-tae
Summary: After all, normal is relative & Hyungwon is exactly your kind of normal.[badboy!au; just a teensy drabble since I wanted to write about badboy!hyungwon one day]





	Norms

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Drabble crossposted from my tumblr.

You know what they think. Another good girl stolen away into some punk’s arms. The good girl looking for a thrill; a doomed romance. You don’t care. They’ll think whatever they want regardless. Sure, Hyungwon doesn’t fit the norms. The face of an angel- a likeness carved from marble in the hands of creation. Big expressive eyes, soft lips that curve into a smirk or cocky grin, a baritone voice that sends shivers down your spine. 

A recipe for disaster.

Top it off with callused hands and bruised, busted knuckles. Candy pink hair falling messily around his face. Tight jeans ripped at the knees, shirts full of holes, beat up black boots, and biker jackets. Rings on every finger wrapped around the steering wheels of fast cars or the bars of even faster bikes. The taste of candy, forever lingering, sticky sweet on his lips and tongue. So potent you can taste it in every kiss.

Hyungwon doesn’t fit the norms. He doesn’t have to. 

After all, normal is relative & Hyungwon is exactly your kind of normal.


End file.
